Rise of an Orphan
by aelaryn
Summary: With the death of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, they both leave behind their young son, Naruto. Orphaned until the age of six, a certain Konoha Elder takes an interest in him and disobeys the orders of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, that he couldn't train the young boy believing that Danzo wants to make the jinchuriki into a living weapon. *placeholder title*


**Hello everyone! Welcome to a little test story of mind I've thought of. Now, I am sure people out there in the Naruto fandom have already thought up this concept and no doubt have done it way better than me, but I'm still going to put up a chapter one. Now, what is this story you might ask? Well, if you've read the summary, then you already know. This is going to be a good!Danzo! Well…more morally grey *cough* sylvanas *cough* props to anyone who catches that reference. This stories' Danzo will take Naruto under his wing and will be a…somewhat good influence. **

* * *

**_CHAPTER I_**

Danzo looked at the chaos that surrounded the village he loved as he saw platoons of shinobi rushing towards the gates of Konoha. Several shinobi stood behind him as well as they also looked on with wide eyes of shock and horror. The one-eyed man was indeed shocked but also intrigued. He wondered how the Kyuubi got out of Uzumaki Kushina, something he thought was virtually impossible, or at least, very very difficult to accomplish.

Yes, he did indeed know that Kushina held the nine-tailed fox as well as most shinobi within the village but they never treated the woman with any disdain, they saw her as a vital asset to Konoha along with her being the wife of the current Hokage, Namikaze Minato. A door being slammed open broken the old man out of his thoughts as he turned to meet this sudden noise.

Standing before him was one of his ROOT ANBU, a secret division of ANBU that most of Konoha didn't know existed, not even ANBU itself.

"Danzo-sama!" the ANBU member exclaimed, "the nine-tails has escaped its prison!"

Danzo frowned, "I can see that," the old man said sarcastically. The ANBU member immediately looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"The Fourth Hokage has called all available shinobi and kunoichi to the gates to help repel the beast while other divisions help the civilians evacuate to the mountain. What shall we do, Danzo-sama?"

Danzo looked at the kneeling ANBU in interest while the shinobi that were in the room before the sudden entrance looked at Danzo with interest. Danzo knew most people expected him to do nothing and let the Kyuubi wreak havoc upon the village whilst he waited in the shadows ready to take advantage of the sudden power vacuum that would occur after the attack. Danzo gripped his cane as he continued to gaze at the kneeling man.

"Send forty percent of our forces to the gates."

All members present looked at the one-eyed man in shock. The kneeling ROOT ANBU member swiftly lifted his head and looked at his leader in shock as well. "A-Are you sure, Danzo-sama?

"Are you questioning me, boy?" asked Danzo as he narrowed his lone eye. The kneeling man immediately shook his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You are going to help the Fourth, Danzo?" one of the men beside him asked.

"Yes. The village comes first no matter how much I dislike that man," Danzo replied. He turned back to the window and viewed as the great orange beast wreaked havoc upon the village he grew up in. His grip on his cane once again tightened and his eye narrowed.

"Kurui. You have the command here. I will be out there," said Danzo as he pointed towards the ever-growing battlefield. The now named Kurui looked at Danzo in shock once again. His master usually liked to stay within the shadows and not involve himself in major events such as this, him helping meant something deep within Danzo, of what he did not know. Before Kurui could confirm the command, Danzo disappeared swiftly.

Danzo immediately arrived the several voices screaming and shouting out in pain as several shinobi and kunoichi struggled to comfort their wounds on the muddy ground. The amount of blood on the battlefield along with the number of bodies reminded the one-eyed man of the First Shinobi World War. Danzo looked ahead of him as he several shinobi upon shinobi launching themselves at the massive nine-tailed beast.

"Danzo!" a voice shouted from across the battlefield. Danzo heard it clear as day despite the amount of noise on the battlefield, the voice sounded as if it was isolated and directed directly at him. Danzo quickly snapped his head towards the voice and saw the blond-haired Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato staring at the one-eyed man with wide eyes. Minato swiftly disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared directly beside the old war-hawk.

Minato now looked at the man with narrowed eyes. "I didn't expect you to join the fight, Danzo," Minato merely stated. Danzo narrowed his own eyes at the words. He saw the meaning underneath the words.

"Konoha is being attacked, Yondaime. I have directed my ANBU to help evacuate the civilians to the caves," replied Danzo. Minato's eyes once again widened in shock. He certainly didn't expect this of Danzo, one of the retired and influential shinobi that was opposed to him.

'_My ANBU will not fight of course,_' Danzo thought, '_no necessary risks to my troops._'

Minato nodded then disappeared in another yellow flash, the Hokage's signature jutsu. Danzo turned his attention back to the fox and charged forward to try and help the village he loves from being destroyed.

**Two Hours Later**

Danzo surveyed the scene before him. Even more shinobi and kunoichi lay dead than when he first arrived on the battlefield. The Yondaime left an hour just about fifteen minutes before. Minato didn't tell him why he left but he noticed the yellow flash his signature jutsu produced and Danzo hasn't heard from the blond ever since.

"Danzo!" a voice shouted that Danzo recognized as belonging to Sarutobi Hiruzen. Danzo swiftly made his way towards the voice and the scene he came upon was one of eery silence besides the cries of a blond-headed baby

"Hiruzen...what happened?" Danzo asked seriously.

"Minato and Kushina are both dead," replied Hiruzen as he looked at the ground with his fists clenched. "They died sealing the nine-tailed best inside the boy."

Danzo nodded slowly then turned his gaze to the wailing baby. A black seal present on his stomach. "Is that who I think it is, Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen stayed silent for a few seconds before he nodded his head in confirmation. Danzo's gaze turned into one of appraisal. This boy was the son of Minato and Kushina. One was one of the most powerful shinobi in the world while the other was a powerful kunoichi in her own right. The potential this boy has is immense.

"Is the seal stable?" asked Danzo as he eyed the mysterious black seal.

"Yes. Minato used _**Shiki Fujin**_."

Danzo's eyes widened slightly. Minato was in _that_ kind of situation then. "And the bodies?"

"Inside the belly of the shinigami. Forever trapped."

Danzo sighed and rubbed his chin. "Hiruzen. I know it is sudden but who is Hokage now? The Fourth is dead," he asked. Hiruzen's head swiftly locked on to Danzo's eyes with a gaze of anger.

"They're not even dead ten minutes and you already want to be Hokage huh? You haven't changed, Danzo," stated Hiruzen with a scowl. Danzo narrowed his eyes but stayed silent. "He chose me to be Hokage once again," added Hiruzen. Danzo closed his eyes.

'_Yet again I am denied the position._' the old man thought. Danzo opened his eyes and merely nodded. "Take the boy, Sandaime," Danzo said with a small hint of disdain that Hiruzen didn't catch, "we need to tend to wound and count the casualties the fox inflicted."

Hiruzen nodded slowly and walked up to the boy. The baby opened its eyes and a clear cerulean blue shine emanated from them. Hiruzen saw those eyes and was instantly reminded by the eyes of Minato.

'_Naruto inherited your eyes, Minato. Do not worry. Your sacrifice will not be in vain old friend._'

Hiruzen extended his index finger in the vicinity of Naruto's left hand and the boy quickly gripped it as he let out a playful chuckle as his eyes widened in happiness.

'_I'm so sorry Naruto. You are born yet you lose your parents instantly._'

**ROOT Headquarters**

Danzo quickly walked into his ROOT headquarters with a frown upon his face. This was a great opportunity to try and stage a coup-de-tat. The village was weak, its shinobi forces were devasted, and everyone is in shock. All the conditions were right for a swift toppling of Hiruzen's new short reign as the new Hokage.

But...Danzo shook his head. '_No. While the conditions are right, the village would turn against me swiftly and without remorse._'

"I reckon your task was successful, Kurui?" asked Danzo as soon as he recognized the chakra that entered headquarter. Kurui walked up towards Danzo and nodded his head.

"Yes, Danzo-sama. The civilians were evacuated."

"Any loses?"

"Negative. We sustained zero losses but suffered several injuries. The result of several blasts from redirected jutsus. They will heal quickly, Danzo-sama."

"Good...good," Danzo quietly said. So his forces aren't depleted. That was he had hoped the outcome would be and why he gave a portion of his forces such an easy task that genins could accomplish them.

"The Fourth Hokage is dead," stated Danzo. Kurui froze along with the various other ROOT members that resided within the grand hall of their headquarters. "Died sealing the fox into his newborn son."

"The fourth had a son?" exclaimed Kurui in shock.

"Indeed. I am not surprised you did not know. Kushina was rarely seen during her pregnancy. A course of caution I suspect on Minato's part with her being a jinchuriki, and him being an enemy of Iwagakure."

"And the boy, what is to be done with him, Danzo-sama?" asked Kurui, a suggestion of assassination laced into his tone. Danzo gazed at the man with narrowed eyes that mad Kurui look away

"None of you!" shouted Danzo as he looked around the sizeable room to the members of his ROOT ANBU, "none of you shall lay a hand on the Fourth Hokage's son. Am I clear!?"

"Yes, Danzo-sama!" Dozens of shinobi shouted back in reply. Danzo eyed several of them before he turned around to exit the underground headquarters.

**Six Years Later**

A young blond-headed child looked at the various kids that were showing up for their first day of the Academy. The young boy gently swung on the swing in sadness. This young boy's name was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and the Red Death herself, Uzumaki Kushina. This young child grew up parentless, he spent his first four years in an orphanage before he was kicked out by the old lady that ran the place.

He didn't know why the woman hated him but at least that booting out resulted in him acquiring his first apartment at such a young age of six years old. Naruto didn't know who paid for the semi-rundown apartment, he asked the Sandaime Hokage a few times but he himself also did not know.

What Naruto didn't know was that the apartment was bought and paid for by one Shimura Danzo. The blond Uzumaki grew on Danzo, something he was surprised happened. Danzo _knew_ the Naruto held immense potential and he knew by not training from a young age, the boy was stunting his growth. When Naruto was four years old, Danzo asked Hiruzen that he be let to train the boy but Hiruzen only scowled at him and flat-out refused his request.

Hiruzen himself was complicit in the mistreatment of the boy along with stunting his growth and potential. Danzo stood side and gazed a the young sad child as the shade from the tree obscured him a bit. His lone-eye narrowed in anger at the previous thoughts rushed back into his head. Danzo decided right then and there to disobey the Third Hokage and cautiously approached the boy.

Naruto continued to gently swing until a shadow obscured his eyesight. He looked to his left and his eyes widened. He did not know the man that stood before him but for some odd reason, he knew that this man was powerful. The man's lone-eye looked at him with no emotion.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the gruff voice said.

"Y-Yes? Wh-Who are y-you?" Naruto stuttered in fear. Was this man going to beat him as some of the other villagers did?

"My name is Shimura Danzo, and I have a proposition for you."

"Proposition? What does that mean, sir?" asked Naruto confusedly. This question only made Danzo seeth with anger.

"It means that I have an offer for you," Danzo explained. Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock once more.

"What kind of offer, Danzo-san," asked Naruto with curious cerulean blue eyes.

Danzo stayed silent for a few seconds before he finally answered.

"I wish to train you to be a shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**I didn't delve into Danzo fighting mostly because writing battle scenes is a weakness in my writing. I'm a more dialogue-heavy writer as you can probably tell by my stories. Also short chapter but meh, who cares lol. Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think.**

**Before I forget, I'm taking title suggestions because I can't really think of one for this story so the one on this is just a placeholder so if you have a suggestion, put it in your review! I'll pick the one I like the most. :D**


End file.
